


Abstinence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

by halfsweet



Series: We're Dropped and Well-Concealed In Secret Places [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfsweet/pseuds/halfsweet
Summary: Brendon blames it all on Professor Wentz, because now he can't do anything with his boyfriend until he aces his retest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I miss posting here okay. So have this little something that I wrote based on something that an anon sent to my tumblr:
> 
> College au Brentrick... Brendon fails his English test so Patrick bans him from having sex with him, even just touching or kissing, no no NO. Patrick tells him that if he gets a high score he'll let Brendon do whatever he wants. So Brendon studies really hard, determine to kiss and touch Patrick again. He retakes the test and gets a perfect score. He shows his test paper to Patrick with so much pride. Then he puts his arms around Patrick's waist and whispers, "Now, where is my reward?"
> 
> (I posted a short version of this story on my tumblr. But I added a little extra in the middle in this one. So, enjoy!)

When Professor Wentz hands him his test paper that morning, Brendon decides that he hates English.

"But Patrick!" Brendon whines, eyebrows knitted together in the middle, and he crosses his arms, indignant. He always hangs out at Patrick’s office while waiting for his next class to start, but today, he’s skipping all his remaining classes for the day since his good mood was killed by his English paper. "Professor Wentz is out to get me! He purposely failed me so I’ll never graduate!"

Patrick snorts and continues to grade his students’ test papers. " _Professor Wentz_ showed me your paper, Brendon. He didn’t purposely fail you. You just didn’t study."

"Yes, I did." Brendon frowns, chest rumbling with mild jealousy at the fact that his boyfriend takes his colleague’s side over him. "You just didn’t see it."

"Uh huh." Patrick glances at him briefly and quirks his eyebrow. "Sure. You still failed, though."

Brendon groans and walks over to Patrick’s side, then hops onto the desk, his legs bracketing the chair the small professor is currently sitting on, and pulls him close. "That’s Professor Wentz’s fault. He made the questions too hard."

"Oh? So, it’s Pete’s fault that you failed your test?" Patrick asks, his tone amused as he tilts his head up. Brendon makes an affirmative sound and leans his forehead against Patrick's, about to lean in for a kiss when Patrick suddenly pulls away at the last second, head turned to the side. "Nope."

"But Patrick!"

"Nuh uh." Patrick shoves him away so he can get back to his work. "Unless you ace your English test, we’re not doing anything. No kissing, no touching, no anything."

Brendon purses his lips, looking slightly miffed, and flicks one of the pens in the pen holder. "Not even sex?"

" _Definitely_ no sex."

Brendon decides that he hates English _and_ Professor Wentz.

"Knock knock!"

He looks at the door to see Professor Wentz standing by the doorway, a _stupid_ grin spread across his _stupid_ face. "Ready for lunch, ‘Trick?"

"Hold on. Let me just finish marking this paper."

Brendon’s mouth immediately hangs open, and he stares at Patrick in disbelief. "But _we’re_ supposed to have lunch together today!"

When Professor Wentz clicks his tongue, Brendon glowers at him, annoyed. "What?"

"Don’t tell me you forgot, Urie." Professor Wentz tuts as he shakes his finger at him. "I assigned Mr Weekes to tutor you for your retest next week. You should get going. It starts in-" he looks at his watch and laughs. "Oh, silly me! It started fifteen minutes ago. Hurry along, now."

Professor Wentz waves his hand and shoos him, and Brendon, truly, honestly, hates his English professor more than ever. He turns to Patrick, who is marking the last page, and scowls. "Professor Stumph! Look at what Professor Wentz did!"

Ever since he's in a relationship with Patrick, it feels weird when he has to call his own boyfriend _Professor Stumph_ on campus, especially in class and when there are other lecturers around. He's pretty sure that Professor Wentz knows about them, or at least has an inkling about them, but Patrick still insists on him calling him Professor Stumph when Professor Wentz is around.

Weird as it may be, but at least he's getting laid at the end of the day.

"He gave you a chance to make up for your test." Patrick replies as he places his pen down, then reaches for his fedora perched on his computer. "Don’t waste it."

Brendon hates English, Professor Wentz, _and_ Professor Stumph.

But he loves Patrick, though. He just doesn’t like it when Patrick’s in his professor mode.

"C'mon, ‘Trick. We’ll take my car." Professor Wentz beams and rattles his car key, which makes Brendon frown even more. "You’re going out for lunch? I thought you’re going to the cafeteria."

"There’s a new restaurant opened just yesterday." Professor Wentz replies. "Joe said it’s pretty cool. I’ll wait for you at my car, okay?"

"Okay." Patrick smiles at his colleague, and as soon as Professor Wentz is out of sight, Brendon closes the door behind him, pouting. "But _we_ made plans first."

Brendon knows he’s just a kid compared to Professor Wentz, who is wise and mature (both on occasion) and has a steady income and a good look with an equally good hair and awesome tattoos, and he’s not surprised if Patrick suddenly leaves him for Professor Wentz one day.

"Hey, what’s wrong?" Patrick looks at him worriedly, voice laced with concern. "Is this about us not having lunch together?"

Well, partly. Mostly because of his fear and insecurity about Patrick and Professor Wentz. Brendon shakes his head and moves aside so he doesn’t block the door. "Have fun at lunch. I’ll just let Dallon keep me waiting the whole day or something."

"Brendon…" Patrick sighs and pulls him into a quick hug, which manages to lift his mood up a little. "We’ll talk about this later, okay? Go study with Dallon. Don’t keep him waiting."

Before Patrick leaves the room, he leans up to whisper in Brendon’s ear. "If you ace the retest, I’ll let you do _anything_ you want."

Patrick’s gone in a blink of an eye, and Brendon, God, he didn’t miss a single word that Patrick said. With a grin, he closes the door and makes his way to the library, where Dallon is probably waiting with his patience rapidly running out.

He’s going to fucking ace the test, and he’s going to make Patrick regret for making him stay abstinent.

-

Okay. Going abstinent for a week when it's only been 24 hours is _hard._ Brendon has only realized this fact the next day when he's standing in the corner of Patrick's room as Patrick continues to type away in his computer, his back facing him.

"It's just a kiss!" Brendon bursts out, unable to stand the silence in the room for another second longer. "C'mon, Patrick. It's not like we're making out or fu-"

"Okay." Patrick interrupts and turns around in his spinning chair. "I'm going to stop you right there before anyone can hear you."

Brendon crosses his arms and pouts. "Well, this wouldn't have happened if you'd just kiss me."

Patrick raises an eyebrow at him. "If I recall, we both agreed that we wouldn't do anything unless you get a high score on your test."

He purses his lips even more. He can't help that Patrick looks so good and so soft in that baby blue button-up. He just wants to pull the tiny professor into his arms and kiss him and cuddle with him all day long. And, well, that's exactly what he did. But as soon as he got to the kissing part, Patrick immediately banished him to the corner like a little kid.

"What about a _teeny tiny small_ peck?"

"No." Patrick gives him a stern look before turning to his work.

"Ten seconds of cuddling?"

"No."

"Hand holding?"

"No."

"A really, _really_ quick quickie?"

Everything's happening in a blink of an eye that Brendon doesn't even realize when or how it happened. One second he's in Patrick's room, the next he's out in the hallway with a door slammed shut in his face. He raises his fist and knocks on Patrick's door, tentative.

"Is that a no?"

-

Day three of abstinence is no less difficult than the previous two days. He's sitting in Patrick's class now, the professor teaching in front while he's sitting far at the back.

It's particularly difficult that day, because the weather is hot and the air-conditioner is broken. So, naturally, everyone would be sweating in the class.

That's exactly the problem. _Everyone_ would be sweating.

Patrick wipes the sweat on his forehead with his sleeves and continues with the lecture. His shirt is already soaked with sweat and plastered to his skin, and the outline of his undershirt can clearly be seen even from a distance.

Patrick's a sweaty little man, and that's what causes a little problem for Brendon. Cutest little professor on campus plus _a wet white shirt?_

Brendon shifts in his seat and bangs his head quietly against the table.

He raises his head and notices that some students are ogling at the professor. He wants to stand up and yell at them to keep their eyes off of his boyfriend, but the consequences will be too deadly for both of them, especially Patrick.

So, instead, he settles for the next best thing.

He stealthily and quietly rips off a couple of pages from his notebook and crumples it into a ball, then holds it in his fist. He waits until Patrick has his back towards them before throwing it to one of the guys sitting a few seats in front of him.

He snickers when it hits him right on his head, and he quickly looks down at his notebook, pretending to read, when the guy glares at everyone in the room, trying to find the culprit. When he finally turns back in front, Brendon does the same thing to the others.

At least it distracts him from the little problem in his pants.

-

He couldn't be any more thankful when it's the weekend. No classes, no annoying classmates, and most importantly, no Patrick to distract him.

He manages to coax Dallon into another tutoring session before his retest on Monday, but it costs him a trip to the Starbucks and a  _"Caramel macchiato. Venti. I'll wait outside the library. Ten a.m. sharp, Urie."_

It's going to be worth it. It _will_ be worth it when he aces the test, and the grade will be _nothing_ compared to the sweet promise that Patrick had made to him.

Even if he has to deal with a snarky Dallon for being _"just five minutes late. There was traffic, dude! And it's the weekend, Starbucks was packed!"._

_It will all be worth it._

-

Monday rolls around, and Patrick sends him a good luck text right before the test starts. He wishes that Professor Wentz would mark the papers that day so he can get the result on the same day, but no. Professor Wentz told everyone that he'd post the result on his next class.

Which is on Friday.

That's extra 4 days of abstinence for him.

And Patrick _still_ refuses to do anything until he sees his result right before his eyes.

After Friday, instead of going back to his dorm after class, he waits for Patrick in his apartment, his bag on the floor right beside his feet, and a beautifully wrapped-up present on the coffee table in front of him. Patrick returns back from the university an hour later, and Brendon lets him shower first.

"I wanna show you something." Brendon announces after Patrick has finished showering, hair wet and tousled. Patrick sits down next to him, confused. "What is it?"

He digs into his bag and pulls out a bunch of paper, then hands them to Patrick. Patrick takes it, and upon seeing what’s written in front, his eyes go wide. "Brendon, that’s amazing! You got a perfect score! I knew you can do it!"

Patrick pulls him into a hug, and when he pulls away, he’s still beaming with pride, flicking over the papers to see his answers. Brendon almost feels bad for the next part, because he doesn’t want to wipe that smile off of his boyfriend’s face, but, well, _a deal’s a deal._

"And I have something for you."

"Oh?" Patrick puts down the paper and looks at him. "What is it?"

Brendon takes the present and gives it to Patrick. "Go ahead. Open it."

Patrick, always the graceful one, carefully unwraps the present, and he holds his breath before opening the box that holds the actual present inside.

"Oh." Patrick’s face immediately turns red, in fact, it’s the darkest shade of red Brendon has ever seen on his face. "W- Well, I- but-"

Brendon smirks as the professor continues to stutter over his words. "You said it yourself, prof. You’ll let me do _anything_ I want, right?"

"I- but I-" Patrick gulps, eyes flicking between him and the item in the box, face still red. "I mean- not-"

"C'mon, Professor Stumph." Brendon drags the older man to the bedroom and pushes him onto the bed before dangling the silky and lacy present in his face, his smirk widening at Patrick’s flushed expression. "I have a reward to claim."

**Author's Note:**

> You bet I'm going to write this AU someday. I'll be back soon! If you count next year as soon, that is...
> 
> Leave some comments!


End file.
